


Coffee Shop Conundrum

by troublesome_tome



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Gen, Weirdness, arle has no dialogue but she's here, schezo is mentioned in passing, sig does weird shit for bugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublesome_tome/pseuds/troublesome_tome
Summary: Klug's been working in a local coffee shop, and it seems to attract weird customers... like Sig.





	Coffee Shop Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually i'll actually write the sequel to this where they have a coffee date but y'know i'm lazy as fuck
> 
> i wrote the entirety of this (minus edits) in school. sometimes inspiration hits you like a brick to the head and you just gotta do it, man. same thing for... uhh.... what did i title the valid dad lemres thing again? fear of failure? that one. i wrote half of that at school and got my phone taken away for it
> 
> also btw this is 100% a sig/klug fic in context but it's not tagged because, like. there's no actual romance. not yet anyway. since eventually i'll get off my ass and write a sequel

Every week was the same, with the same weird customers each time. Klug had become acquainted with the weirdos. Every Sunday at 3pm, some guy with silver hair came in and ordered coffee, and then proceeded to drown it with cream, all while making eye contact with any one of the baristas. What was it with small shops that attracted weirdos? Of course, some weirdos were better than others. One of these people was... Sig.

The familiar blue boy walking into the shop caught his attention. Sig never seemed like the type to drink coffee; in fact, Klug hardly ever even saw him eat. What could be bringing him here today?

 

"Good morning, Sig," he greeted him, with the usual fake barista smile on his face. "What brings you in here?"

"Oh hey, it's Glasses." Sig waved lazily, looking up at the list of drinks and snacks. "Uh..."

It was late enough that hardly anyone was in, but it was still in the middle of the day and watching someone take forever to order was tiring.

"Are you going to order some time soon?" Klug said, just a hint of annoyance behind his voice. Just a hint.

"Uh... Yeah, gimme some hot chocolate." A normal order. "And six of the little mini cakes."

 

Hold on a second.

"Six?" Klug stared at Sig in bewilderment. "They aren't that small, you know."

"I know. I asked for six."

"You want six cakes."

"Yeah."

 

Six tiny cakes it was. Klug rung Sig up for the order, watching him leave with the six small cakes in his arms. He must really have a soft spot for sweets, huh? Actually, six cakes was ridiculous even for someone who loved sweets, unless it was... Lemres, or someone like that. Ah, whatever. Another customer was in and Arle hadn't clocked in yet; there was no time for questioning his weird friend's weird order.

The next day, Sig came in again.

 

"Hello again, Sig."

"Hiya, Glasses."

 

Klug gestured to his name badge, but quickly realized that Sig never remembered his name. The badge was useless, anyway; people just mispronounced his name instead.

 

"Can I get a... Cappa-sino?"

"You mean a cappuccino?"

"Yeah. That. And all of these," Sig replied, picking up a handful of fruit bars from by the register.

"That's... a lot of fruit bars."

"I know."

"You want all of these fruit bars."

"Yes."

 

Alright, another weird order. Sig might have to join the silver-haired freak in the weird regulars list. Klug watched him leave with the coffee and bag of fruit. Was Sig eating all of this, or giving it away?

 

The cycle continued into the next weekend; Sig would come in each day of the weekend and buy some ridiculous amount of snacks. As far as Klug could tell, it was only on the weekends; then again, those were the only days he worked. Ringo or Amitie would know if he did the same thing during the week...

Was Sig really just eating all of these? He could definitely be stocking up and eating them periodically. Or, he could be giving them out to his other friends. Or maybe he was just coming in to see Klug? The thought made his face get all warm, and he didn't like that. He'd have to get to the bottom of this.

The next Sunday, Sig wasn't there in the morning. The shop was busy today; did another barista get his weird orders while Klug was making coffee? The silver-haired man was here; fortunately, Klug hadn't had to deal with him. He was staring down Arle, who unfortunately did have to deal with him. He heard her mutter something about him being a creep after he left.

A good ten minutes later, Sig came in. It was almost the end of Klug's shift. He could clock out once he finished this order and follow Sig... and Arle made it even easier, taking the order for him. Again, he mispronounced the name of a drink and ordered a ludicrous amount of snacks. Klug grew antsy as the end of the day approached.

The long arm of the clock shifted again, and Klug immediately dashed out, giving a quick goodbye to Arle before leaving. Sig hadn't gone too far.

 

"Sig, wait a second!" he called out, quickly catching up to him. "I want to ask -- what exactly are you doing with all of these snacks?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sharing them with my friends."

"Ah... that makes sense. But why do you order so many at once?"

"'Cuz there's a lot of them. They're kinda small, but they take scraps back with them."

 

It clicked. Sig was feeding his bugs.

 

"Do you wanna come with me?"

"Well... no. I'm not the biggest fan of... bugs."

"Oh. That's okay." Sig started to walk off, out towards the woods.

"Wait! Tomorrow, would you like to get some coffee? Together, I mean." Klug stammered. "I don't work after school, and I could help you with homework..." His voice trailed off, and he met Sig's mismatched eyes nervously.

Sig's antennae flicked. "That sounds nice. I gotta get this to my friends now. See ya, Glasses." He walked off towards the woods, disappearing from sight.


End file.
